Red Riding Hood!, naruto style
by ela5
Summary: a new version of red ridding hood, writen by me. once upon time their was a girl with pink hair and a wolf, who an counter so many advetures.


hello everyone, as i promised the red ring hood...yayayay.

you dont long it take me to write this, specialy with the computer that i had, (rip) poor thing. but im finished with the first chapter and the people who voted, thank you.

[dont own naruto, but i own this story]

* * *

Once upon time in a village close to the forest live a little girl with pink hair, and green eyes. her name was sakura haruno, and she live with her older brother.  
sakura was not every ordinary girl, she was tomboy.  
She like to play climbs trees then have a tea party, she like to play soccer then to play with dolls.  
her brother always worry about her tomboyish ways, that most of the times he will dress her up with dress that made her look like a doll.  
sakura dint complain to much about been dress up, it made her brother happy.  
But enough about this let's go to the story.  
One beautiful morning, while the birds chirp and the sun shine so bright. sakura woke up from a knock of her door, "sakura is time to wake up, i made pancakes", said her brother.

"Yeah...I'm up", said sakura a little drowsy still in her covers.

"sakura, if you're not up into until i count to 3 i will come in there and you dont want to know what i do.", he warned.

"yeah like what?", she yawned.

"1..." "your bluffing" "2..."

"2 half"

".......zzzz" "3!", the door slam, he walk to the bed of the sleeping girl, pull the covers while sakura startled and grab the girl like a potatoes' sac and took her to the bathroom.

"AHHHH...it's cold!!!", the rosette girl was thrown into the bath and while being wet by her brother. "ok-ahhh stop...im really up, sasori", sakura whined.  
sasori smirk.

(Few minutes)  
sakura was down on the kitchen dry wearing white long shirt with and shorts. "sakura today I'm leaving, so today you are going to visit grandma to her house and take that basket to her. and i dont want you to talk to any stranger, do you understand." said sasori while drinking his coffee, while sakura eating her pancakes.  
"ok, but i dont relly understand why did grandma move into the forest?", said sakura still thinking on the day their grandma came back from her trip.

{Flashback}

sakura and sasori wore about to eat their meal, until they heard a knock at the door and a familiar face who enter. "hello kids, grandma is back from her long trip and brought gift's.", shouted with happiness the woman in who as now in front on her grandchildren.  
"Grandma tsunade', said pink hair who ran to hug her young-looking-grandmother who hug her back.

"grandma, is good to see you", said red hair he half smile to see his own grandmother.

"yes, i too missed both of you. but you know how i am, i go were the wind take me", said the blond woman with a smiled.  
sakura let go of tsunade and ask, "are you staying with us?, let me get the guest room ready...".

"no need honey, i will be leaving in the forest for now on." tsunade sat on the chair joining herself into some bread.

"But grandma isn't the forest dangerous and their been rumors that people who go their never come back", said sasori. He worry for the safety of her grandma, but tsunade been stubborn and strong she dint care. sakura on the other hand she worry, "ok kids I'm out, see ya next week", said tsunade leaving the clueless teenagers.

{end of flashback}

sakura was finished with her meal, so she head up to get ready for the long day. "sakura were the new dress I bought you", sakura sighed.

(Other few minutes)

she was down once again wearing a dress that was white frilly for her like. "at least I'm not wearing a red hood-", she thought.

"Here I bought this red hood too, it looks perfect on what you are wearing" he show her a red cape with golden pattern around it,

"never mind."

she grab the hood and put it on, sasori was satisfied, "now listen sakura don't go wandering of, just followed the road, and whatever you do don't talk to strangers", said sasori hanging a map to grandma house.

"ok", and of she went little red riding hood sakura into the sunset.  
in that minute sasori wonder if it was ok to let sakura go.

Inside the forest a tall, black long hair with a pony tail, red eyes and white skin boy slept next to a tree.  
What was particular about him was his long ears and his tail.  
he then was awoke by a sound of animals playing around the tree, he yawned and stretch as he had that uninterested look adorn in his face.  
"pesky animals", he said a little grumpy, he got up as he tail swing side to side and walk away from were he was.

sakura continued walking inside the forest looking at the map her brother gave to her. she became rather lost and looking at this badly drawn thing wasn't either a help. "mmm...if i go this way and around a tree with a arrow it will show me a long path. well this isnt much help, this tree is badly drawn and is that supposed to be a bird a pond?", she continued to walk. in that minute a are mysterious wolf boy nodes our little red riding hood walking. sakura dint see him, she was so into reading the map, that he jump from the bushes he was walking next to and start walking behind her, and now following her.  
sakura stop in her tracks and start looking at the tree that was on the map, "is this the tree or am i going the wrong way, maybe i should turn arou-uf", she bump into a hard thing making her fall onto her bottom.  
the boy with long wolf ears look at her and then smirk.

"ouch...", she whined while rubbing her head to let the pain go away, she then heard a laugh coming from were she hit herself, "uh...who are you?", she ask not seeing his face cause of the sun blocking her view.

"you are quite charming, little girl", he said. he then stretch his arm and gave her a hand to help her up.  
sakura grab the hand without hesitation.

"my name is itachi and i predict you dont here much, miss", he said still having that smirk plaster in his face. sakura then nodes his face and his ears, "uh...no, im here to bring my grandma her medicine", she told him smiling. itachi saw her beautiful smile, then nodes her beautiful eyes and hair, he was charm by her in that minute.  
"may i be any help to you..."

"sakura, haruno sakura, and well i don't know?".  
he snatch the map from sakura, and read it.

"why dont you take this route that is up into those bushes and they will lead you into a faster way to your grandma house".

"you know were my grandma lives!"

"ofcourse, i always pass that house and well i havent seen no one live their but i presumed she live their, right."  
sakura nodded.

"thank you, itachi" she rush to the bushes and start climbing them but was all a waist cause the dress her brother bought for her was getting caught by the branches and the bushes wore so tall for her.

itachi saw her trying to get up their, that he went to aid for her help. he grab her and then carry her bridal style as he jump to the road up the bushes.  
sakura blushed, this dint go anodes by itachi.

"well here you go", he landed onto the ground.

"than-k you again, i-tachi, bye" and of she went with the basket and the road that lef her to her grandma house.  
itachi now looking into the map he had and sakura who forgot, chuckle.

"well of to see that grandma", he then set forward to the road that sakura was once going.

* * *

so what do you think?

was it good, please comment and new suprised coming.


End file.
